


Спящая красавица

by Green_Eyed2020



Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Embedded Images, Gen, Humor, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), POV Sam Winchester, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Eyed2020/pseuds/Green_Eyed2020
Summary: Дину срочно требуется Прекрасная Принцесса…
Series: Переводы фанфиков Dizzojay&Dizzo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020097
Kudos: 1





	Спящая красавица

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Iron Lady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/976875) by [Dizzojay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay). 



> The Iron Lady/Chapter 15: Sleeping Beauty

_Коллаж: Green_Eyed2020_

Мы обнаружили эту штуку, когда разбирали одно из тайных хранилищ в нашем бункере – вот уж не думали, что найдем такое.

Под пыльным обветшалым брезентом лежала прялка времен суда над Салемскими Ведьмами.

Я на секунду отвернулся, чтобы внести артефакт в каталог – буквально на секунду – и Дин тут же грохнулся наземь, словно огромный мешок картошки.

Ему просто обязательно нужно было ее потрогать. Словно какой-то трехлетний пацан – ни одной игрушки пропустить не может.

Он уколол палец о веретено и…

Спящая Красавица, говорите?

ххххх

Спящая Красавица?

Это просто сказка, конечно. Начнем с того, что Спящая Красавица была женщиной, и я абсолютно уверен, что она не храпела, не пускала слюни и не бормотала что-то неразборчивое о ком-то по имени Максина.

Но, возможно, я воспринимаю все слишком буквально – возможно, это проклятие никак не связано с полом жертвы.

Ну, а что с красотой? Полагаю, Дин выглядит вполне достойно. Во всяком случае, сам он думает именно так.

Злые чары разрушит только поцелуй истинно влюбленного, а значит, нужен кто-то, кто был бы всецело предан Дину, кто ценит его больше всех, кто жизнь готов за него отдать и…

Ё-маё… это же я!

ххххх

Братская "любовь" вряд ли прокатит, к тому же Дин все равно в два счета меня прикончит, если, очнувшись, увидит эти телячьи нежности. А может, нужен не в буквальном смысле "поцелуй" – может, рукопожатие или дружеское объятие тоже сгодятся?

Ага, держи карман шире.

Тогда мне придется найти кого-то, кого он любит всем сердцем, и кто, в свою очередь, любит его не меньше. Кого-то, кто имеет для него огромное значение; кого-то, с кем он хотел бы провести остаток жизни…

Хмммм…

Интересно, смогу я загнать сюда Импалу?


End file.
